


Последний сон

by Theonya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character, POV First Person, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonya/pseuds/Theonya
Summary: Разговор, который никогда не состоялся между братьями (но, возможно, они (и мы) в этом нуждались).
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 1





	Последний сон

_В этом теперь пустом и холодном месте я никогда не видел тебя настоящего. В этом месте глубже ненависти, боли и любви ты прятал свои чувства и мысли. За бесконечными масками ты пытался сделать меня сильнее, но мне не нужна была твоя ненависть, твоя боль, твоя сила, гордость... Я всего лишь хотел, чтобы ты любил меня.  
Ты убил их всех. Ты пытался уничтожить все, что дорого мне, но ты уничтожил лишь себя. Ты поддался мне, хоть и внушал: "Никогда не сдавайся!". Кем я хотел видеть тебя? Кем тебя видели все? Кем ты сам видел себя?  
Теперь никто не найдет ответа в твоих черных глазах, в двух бездонных пропастях...  
Ты пожертвовал собой ради меня, но это не сотрет нашей несбывшейся мечты с камня судьбы. Она умерла в тот день, когда ты дал мне шанс... _

**В этом теперь пустом и холодном месте я никогда не раскрывал тебе своего настоящего лица, дорогой младший брат. Прячась за бесконечными делами, я хотел, чтобы ты гордился мной, чтобы ты любил меня. Но если бы даже все пошло по другому пути, никогда я не сказал бы тебе, что люблю; это слишком запретное и доступное дзютцу, чтобы я открыл тебе его.  
Я убил наш клан. Я не хотел этого. Этот человек помогал мне, вернее, большую часть он и сделал. Я лишь убил наших родителей и Сисуи, но даже это едва не свело меня с ума. Он знал обо всем и был моим лучшим другом. Он знал о моей любви к тебе. Он знал об этом секретном и коварном задании, потому покончил с собой, прежде отдав мне свои глаза.  
Ты смог бы быть сильнее меня. Ты уже не маленький, ты многое понимаешь. Я слишком много подчинялся приказам, поэтому хотел, чтобы ты был сильнее и умнее меня.  
Когда-нибудь ты убьешь меня, мой любимый младший брат.  
Я надеюсь, потому что живу в ожидании этого дня.**

_В ту ночь ты сказал мне много плохих слов. Они ранили меня в самое сердце, брат. Я долго не мог понять, зачем ты сделал это, а теперь вдруг понял: ты сделал меня единственным, отдав мне ту судьбу, которая никогда не могла быть твоей.  
Но тогда я не знал. Ты посоветовал мне растить ненависть в своем сердце. Ты был для меня предателем, но в то же время другая часть меня верила, что ты вернешься, что я открою глаза и увижу всю нашу семью живой, а главное, я, наконец, поиграю с тобой.  
В детстве у меня не было друзей. После той ночи я понял, что больше не хочу терять близких мне людей, и старался не сближаться с кем-нибудь. Я стремился стать сильнее, для того, чтобы однажды сразиться и убить тебя. Каким же я был глупым! Я абсолютно ничего не знал и повторил твое преступление. Выбрал свой путь и мне уже не сойти с него. Почему все так произошло? _

**Той ночью я больше всего хотел утешить тебя, а не ранить. Я хотел прижать тебя к себе и разбудить, освободить от этого, проведя рукой по волосам и вытирая твои слезы. Ты ведь всегда был единственным, братик. Единственным только для меня. Другие видели лишь меня, а я видел тебя, и в первую очередь тебя. Сможешь ли ты простить меня за эту бесконечную ложь и отговорки? Я сделаю все, что угодно, чтобы ты стал сильнее. И я пойду на смерть за тебя, потому что это желание защитить тебя сильнее страха смерти.  
Но почему же я раню тебя? Почему?  
Ты всегда обижался, когда я не обращал на тебя внимания в детстве. Но обижаться надо было не на меня. Я пытался подарить тебе сказку, приятное воспоминание о заботливом старшем брате, но обстоятельства повернулись против меня. Твоя мечта была мной, а ты был моей мечтой. Моим сном, за который я всегда сражался, и буду сражаться, неважно даже с кем. Моим сном, из-за которого... **

_... твои глаза всегда полны боли. Но почему?  
Часть во мне, ненавидящая тебя, жаждала силы. Она выросла и хотела убить воспоминания, и я с легкостью поддался ей. Я выбрал её в качестве своей истины, которая потом оказалась ложью..._

**...но было поздно. Твоя жизнь была разрушена, когда Орочимару выбрал тебя. Мы смогли бы все начать сначала, если бы ты не позволил метке завладеть тобой. Ты хотел все больше и больше силы, мой любимый... младший брат... Ты хотел, чтобы я заплатил за свое преступление, но я заплатил слишком высокую цену – тебя.**

_Я научился ненавидеть..._

**...и разучился мечтать. Когда-то я мог улыбаться тебе. Ты хотел стать таким же, как и я. А я хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив. Чтобы все были счастливы. Когда-то все люди бывают идеалистами, но тихо-тихо, словно первый робкий снег, от которого еще никто не радуется, эта вера в идеалы падает и умирает. И для меня она умерла с выполнением того задания, Саске. Помнишь, я сказал тебе: "Убегай. Пусть твоя жизнь будет долгой... и жалкой... И держись за неё из последних сил"?  
Я не стремился к тому, чтобы убить тебя. Я просто хотел притронуться к тебе еще раз. И меч, которым я хотел лишить тебя силы, всего лишь орудие. Я хотел любить тебя во всех смыслах, но не успел. Даже если ты возненавидишь меня – это и значит быть старшим братом. Любить тебя, защищать от всего, делать сильнее... Я не мог быть ближе...**

_...но как же ты далеко, брат..._

**Прости меня за это. Даже когда мы не вместе, я видел тебя в своих снах.**

_Ты тоже мне снился!_

**Но прошлого не вернуть.**

_Моя мечта... Она не в будущем... Она в прошлом. И всегда будет там._

**Я знаю. Можем ли мы считать, что люди живут созданных ими же мирах, созданных их надеждой и верой? Да. Мы с тобой, мой маленький брат, подтверждаем это. Я променял свою честь на позор, а твою любовь – на твою же ненависть, но все же я умираю от твоих рук, любимый брат, и последнее, что я вижу, — это твои шокированные глаза, в которые я передал все свои техники. В этом пустом и холодном мире ты был единственным, кого я любил...**

**_... потому что ты был моим миром. Потому что ты был моим отражением. Я любил тебя, как никого другого._ **

**Сможешь ли ты простить меня за это? Не забудешь ли ты последний сон, в котором мы остались вдвоем? Я не прошу тебя любить меня. Я прошу ненавидеть, потому что нежность сложнее забыть, чем боль. Это то знание, которое я не хотел бы передать тебе.**

**_Смог бы ты любить меня в клетке, когда тело больше не слушается меня?_  
Смог бы ты любить меня, несмотря на всю боль, что я причинил тебе, и всю нежность, которую не показал?  
Сможешь ли ты не забыть меня, когда я стану горсткой пепла?  
Я не знаю, но прошу тебя об одном — никогда не забывай меня. Прощай. **


End file.
